Spy Drone
Summary Spy Drone is one of the nano-augmentations in Deus Ex. It is the complement of Aggressive Defense System - JC Denton must choose one or the other when installing the augment in the Cranial slot. Tiers *'TECH ONE': The drone can take little damage and has a very light EMP attack. *'TECH TWO': The drone can take minor damage and has a light EMP attack. *'TECH THREE': The drone can take moderate damage and has a medium EMP attack. *'TECH FOUR': The drone can take heavy damage and has a strong EMP attack. Energy Rate: 150 units/minute Tactics The spying value of the drone is debatable, but the EMP attack is not. At level 3 JC can take out any bot with one attack from safe distance at the cost of nothing but bioenergy. Level 4 is an efficiency upgrade, it increases the speed of the drone thereby decreasing time-to-target and overall energy expenditure. The drone can also be used to explore or traverse otherwise impassable or inaccessible parts of the game, such as rooftops, the streets of Paris outside the home of Morgan Everett, and various other areas not originally intended to be accessible. The drone can be destroyed either while using an EMP attack, or without one. Pressing F5 a second time will deactivate the drone without an EMP attack. To use the EMP attack, click the left mouse button as if firing a weapon. Design When the Spy Drone is activated, a tear-drop shaped robot appears in front of JC. A small screen on the left shows what the drone sees. While it is active, JC is immobile, but his view will move when the player moves the mouse. Locations #In New York City - MJ12 Base under UNATCO HQ. Can be found in the MJ12 laboratories. It's in a containment chamber in the room with two scientists and a Man in Black. #*''"After inventory, we have moved one augmentation canister 12C (aggressive defense/spy drone) to the Nanotech Lab where it has been placed in a suspension crate, coded 9905."'' #In the Hong Kong VersaLife facility. The augmentation canister can be found in the Versalife magnetic testing chamber in the level 1 laboratories. #*''"Mark, We received that augmentation canister you were waiting on -- I had it put in suspension in the magnetic testing chamber, code 5878. Let me know once you get results of the test. Thanks, Dr. Lundquist"'' -- Datacube on Versalife #In Paris. The augmentation canister can be found in the basement of Chateau DuClare. #*''"Dear Nicolette, if you examine my suspension vault you'll find an item that I had to pay quite dearly to acquire; the vault code is 1784. I don't know what use it may be, but many people are quite prepared to kill for it. I originally obtained it for Morgan and if you find yourself in trouble, he may still be willing to bargain for it. He is a calculating man, not without compassion but still dangerous. Be careful, my daughter. Beth"'' -- Datacube on Chateau DuClare pl:Moduł Szpiegowski Category:Cranial Augmentation Category:Nano-augmentations